Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) is based on the deconstruction of yesterday's monolithic applications and information technology infrastructure into a matrix of discrete, standards-based, network-accessible services. The process of transformation requires the organization, identification, and repurposing of applications and business processes of the existing information technology infrastructure. The transformation to SOA begins with an analysis of the IT infrastructure to identify applications, business processes, and other software assets that become services, or otherwise support the SOA.